


猫有九命|Nine Lives

by lisa_jam



Series: 猫男杰森系列 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: And Dick is Robin, Jason is Catlad, M/M, Teenage Drama, alternative universe, 猫男杰森
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果杰森一开始成为了猫女的被保护人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

一

那只小鸟儿又出现了。

他已经观察他们有一段时间了。甚至远在他的这种新生活开始之前。他在电视上看过这个男孩义警，跟哥谭的恐怖传说蝙蝠侠站在一起，冲镜头露出灿烂的笑容。

他讨厌这个蝙蝠侠的年轻小跟班。严格说来，罗宾比他自己的年纪应该大一点。但他还是年轻又愚蠢。他没事咯咯笑个不停，对着敌人耍些让人眼花缭乱的杂技动作。他喜欢卖弄幽默感，但他大部分笑话都相当糟糕。他还穿着个嫩黄色的披风，就像三月里枝头第一簇新芽那样显眼。

他可以肯定罗宾不是个生长在哥谭街头的孩子。这里的小孩都懂得要掩藏好自己，因为你随时都有可能被哥谭的夜晚吞噬。

不管怎样，现在这个穿着鲜亮制服的怪胎还有他那阴沉的老板正在一栋大楼顶上，跟一群拿着棍棒的忍者劫匪混战在一块。他们正在争夺的是一个精美而沉重的漆花箱子。他知道那个箱子里有一尊两英尺高的翡翠猫雕像，来自中古缅甸王朝。

而这正是他和他的指导者今天的目标。

赛琳娜说猫咪擅长的策略就是在一旁守候时机，等待猎物自己暴露出空档的那一刻。

现在罗宾抱住了那个箱子，而蝙蝠侠把三个人捆成了粽子，正在跟第四个拿着双头刀的家伙交手。他知道是时候了。今晚是他的登场秀。赛琳娜答应他的。

当然他可没承认自己是只猫咪。

他从阴影里冲出来，像一发小炮弹冲向罗宾。罗宾撞上了大楼边上的护栏，箱子脱手飞了出来。他一脚把箱子踢下楼顶，同时朝罗宾挥出他的金属鞭，缠住他的手腕，最后一把勾住那知更鸟的脖子，从后面架住他。

“啦啦，小鸟，现在你是我的猎物了。”他两手抓着鞭子两端宣布道。

罗宾顿时一动不动了。蝙蝠侠丢下那个被打晕的忍者，转向他们。

“你是什么人？”

他猜想自己在他们眼中的样子：穿一身黑衣、戴兜帽的古怪小孩，一副巨大的风镜遮住半张面孔。该死，他可能还比罗宾矮一点。不过至少他这一击让他们俩都猝不及防。他抓着罗宾后退一步同时勒紧手中的鞭子以示警告。蝙蝠侠立刻停下脚步，观察着他们。

“晚上好，绅士们，看来你们见到我的小猫啦。”赛琳娜的声音从隔壁的楼顶传来。她一手攀着钩爪，另一手夹着翡翠猫的箱子。

“什么时候你也招收门徒了，猫女？”蝙蝠侠仍然一派冷静。

“既然你能圈养你的小鸟儿，为什么我就不能呢？”她愉快地回答。

“我以为你是个有原则的贼。”蝙蝠侠沉声说。“你不会把未成年人牵扯到你的犯罪活动当中来。”

“多谢挂心，但我自己能为自己的选择负责。”他冲口而出。“反倒是你对自己的小鸟照看得不怎么仔细啊。”

“他不必照顾我。因为你的本事根本困不住我。”罗宾一抖身子，钢索从他身上掉落。罗宾朝他腹部挥过手肘，但他躲开了，嘲笑地朝他吐吐舌头。“既然如此就别让自己被抓住，小鸟。”

“那你算是什么，小猫崽？”罗宾回嘴，再次扑上来。

作为回答他朝着那神奇小子的脸挥出一拳。他的半指皮手套上的铆钉可不是装饰品，那些尖刺堪堪切过罗宾鼻梁前面的空气。罗宾似乎有点讶异于他的速度。他面具后面的蓝眼睛睁大了。真是容易猜透的小鸟啊。

“是暗爪（Nightclaw），给我记住了。”他得意地说，“下一次我会给你留下些真正的抓痕，小鸟。”

然后他当着蝙蝠侠和罗宾的面一个后空翻跃下楼顶。猫女从一侧甩来的鞭子缠住了他的手腕，他们在半空中划过一个弧度，安安稳稳地落在地上，跑向她那辆停在预定位置的摩托车。

“第一单活干得不错啊，我的小猫。”她对他咧嘴而笑。这笔收入的一半会用于资助哥谭市的流浪动物收容所，另一半则能让他们舒舒服服过上好一阵了。

“别再那么叫我。我想好自己的代号了！”他皱着鼻子回答。猫女发出一个呼噜声。“随你怎么说，小猫儿。准备好来一场半夜高速竞赛了吗？”

他发出一个哼声。“今天那只蝙蝠要想追上我们可得花点功夫。他们会发现自己遇到了一点起动小麻烦。”

赛琳娜眯着眼睛打量他，缓慢地伸出舌头舔着自己的牙齿。“你这个疯狂的小猫咪。”

他耸耸肩，自顾自跨上摩托车座。等他们发现那辆著名的蝙蝠车少了前轮的时候那才叫有趣呢。

 

二

他遇见猫女的时候才十一岁。他从家里跑出来，决心再也不要回去，因为他的父亲是个疯子，而母亲又太软弱，只能靠酒精来忘却现实的痛苦。

雨点劈头盖脸地砸在他嘴角新鲜的伤痕上，有点刺痛。他裹紧自己不太厚实的外套，在雨中加快脚步，心里盘算着应该去哪度过今晚。他的确有那么些所谓的朋友，但他清楚没人会愿意收留一个十一岁小鬼。

然后他看到了这个女人落在面前的小巷里，穿着她的黑皮衣，鞭子系在腰上。住在下城的人多少都知道这个传奇女贼。她有时候会给路边的流浪汉送些食物。对于那些欺负猫狗的人她从不会手软。私下里他有点佩服她，因为据说她是少有的可以把蝙蝠侠逗得团团转的人。

“瞧瞧，这是谁家没精打采的小野狗？”

“我不是小野狗。”他咆哮道，这声音的威慑力因为他整个被雨水打湿的造型而大打折扣。

她偏着头望着他。“唔。那就是淋湿的小猫咪。这么大的雨你要去哪儿呀？”

他犹豫了一会。“我没有地方可去。我没有家。”不再有了。

她的目光扫过他青肿的眼圈，和他嘴角的淤痕。

“听着，小猫咪……我可以给你提供一个睡觉的地方。”她说，尖利的指爪轻点着下巴，“但是我不会白白收留人。你得证明自己有能耐。”

“我不擅长拼写，但我跑的很快。我还会撬锁。”他想了半天然后回答。

她笑了，似乎对这种坦诚很满意。“你叫什么名字，小猫？”

“杰森。杰森·陶德。”

然后他跟猫女的这种奇妙的搭档关系开始了。

她不想成为他的养母，或是什么别的替代角色。赛琳娜就是……赛琳娜。她没要求杰森搬到她的住所来。但是在杰森的父亲进了监狱、母亲被送去强制戒酒以后，她给了他一把公寓的钥匙。她在哥谭有好几处安全住所，但这一间永远都有温暖的灯火，房间里点着淡淡的尼泊尔熏香，还有羊毛地毯和柔软的大靠垫。

赛琳娜喜欢给杰森买衣服，其中不乏些猫耳帽子和缀着小绒球的大衣之类奇奇怪怪的玩意，但她通常只挑选品质最好的东西。她总说这些会抵在他第一笔活的提成里，但从来没叫他出过钱。她带他去剧院和画廊。她指导他如何欣赏艺术品，在欣赏美的同时也尊崇它们的物质价值。

然后他十二岁的时候，她送了他一套装备。“我觉得你已经可以上路啦，小猫。”她说，“记住，猫咪总有办法在绝境之中生还，因为我们有九条命。”

 

三

杰森觉得自己错了。他不仅仅是讨厌罗宾。

他简直不敢相信世界上还有这么令人生厌的混蛋存在。

从蝙蝠侠和罗宾被迫接受了猫女多了个新搭档这个事实以后，他们的每一次照面就成了一种较量。罗宾似乎急于挽回第一次遭遇时自己的弱势地位。而杰森不得不承认他确实很厉害——不管怎么说，他可是蝙蝠侠的助手，黄金男孩，无数街头小鬼最想成为的人。他瘦长、灵活，滑溜得像条鱼，又轻盈得像只飞来飞去的知更鸟。

下一次他们试图去偷一尊南美的乌木神像的时候，罗宾把暗爪吊在了博物馆的房檐上。他使出浑身解数才在警卫来临之前挣脱。

再下一次是在一座地下赌场之中，他们闯入了罗马人和俄国黑帮的混战。暗爪嘶嘶叫着就朝那神奇小子扑了过去，一心想在他脸上刮出个花来。

但罗宾躲过了。他抓着枝形吊灯晃来晃去，甚至还用唱歌一样的调子念着：“别激动，小猫崽，当心折了你的小爪子。”

“是暗爪。”他咬牙切齿地吼道。

“你会抓人。你会嘶嘶叫。你就是个小猫崽。”罗宾说，对他丢了个筹码。“你有尾巴吗，小猫崽？我知道猫女有件带尾巴的制服。她是不是把那衣服也给了你？”

他拔出自己的金属软鞭，筹码像雪片一样四下溅开。他知道赛琳娜应该已经趁乱得到了罗马人收藏在保险柜的珠宝，但他现在太过愤怒，完全把撤退抛在了脑后。

几个端着枪的俄罗斯人发现了他们，罗宾从吊灯上跃向其中一个彪形大汉，骑在他的肩上。

“有本事不要窜来窜去的，蠢鸟！”暗爪从鞋子里抽出几把匕首，就地翻滚躲过一阵射击。

“有本事你抓住我！”罗宾回敬道，一边用他手套上的电击装置对准大汉的颈部。一道蓝紫色的电弧闪过，大汉铁塔般的身躯轰然倒塌。

与此同时杰森的匕首准确地嵌入第二个人的手心，那人惨叫着抛下手枪。“你真该为那种娘娘腔的武器害臊。”

“等你比我长得更高再说吧，伙计。”罗宾轻快地说，落在他面前。他们俩谁也没注意到一个矮胖的男人从角落里翻倒的圆桌后面爬起来，抓着一把手枪。直到罗宾瞄了一眼身旁墙上碎裂的镜面装饰，然后他睁大了眼。

然后枪声响彻了整个房间。罗宾朝他扑了过来。

他们重重地扑倒在碎玻璃渣之间。罗宾覆在他身上，愚蠢的黄斗篷遮了他一脸。一个热乎乎的、沉甸甸的、跟他差不多大的男孩儿的身体。杰森脑中瞬间一片空白。然后他赶紧摸索罗宾胸前的制服。所幸的是他并没有摸到渗血的伤口。

罗宾喘着粗气支起身子，他面具没遮住部分的脸色有些苍白。他第一次看起来不再像个傲慢、油滑、完美的神奇小子，而是一个惊魂未定的男孩儿。“你没事吧，小猫？”

他们俩瘫坐在那里，定定地看着彼此，直到蝙蝠侠的声音远远响起。“罗宾，你还好吗？”黑暗骑士大步朝他们走来，那个矮子像个沉重的面口袋一样滚落在他脚边。

杰森至少还记得及时一跃而起，从最近的窗子逃了出去。

 

四

“我想把你送到一所新的学校去。”赛琳娜说。

“为什么？”杰森满头大汗，他正在做俯卧撑。阳光透过小窗的窗帘在地毯上形成玫瑰色的阴影。

她坐在窗沿上，挑起一只长腿，漫不经心地把脚趾甲涂成红色。“你之前待的那所公立学校的教育实在太糟糕了，我也不希望你回去。但上学还是很有益处的，你现在给自己挣来的报酬也足够负担得起任何你想要去的好学校。”

“我不在乎。”杰森嘟哝着。“我自学得也挺好的。”

“是啊，我看见你藏的那些罗曼史小说了。”她嘲笑道，无视了杰森的低吼“是奥斯丁！”。赛琳娜又探过身吹了吹指甲，然后直起身子。“但你现在不再是那个不会拼写、袖子脏兮兮的小男孩了，杰。你值得拥有最好的东西。”

杰森抹了一把汗，没有回答。

她轻轻一笑。“哥谭学院怎么样？”

令他惊讶的是，学校还不算太糟。当然，他那全身黑的打扮仍然让人侧目，他提着自己的滑板穿过走廊的时候那些哥谭乖宝宝们会像流水遇到顽石那一样朝两侧分开。不过杰森宁可当一个穿黑色皮夹克和厚重靴子的男孩，而不是一个穿着二手衣店过大运动外套、脸上带着淤痕的男孩。

赛琳娜的训练让他学会了如何自如应付别人的尖刻与无礼，同时展现辛辣又不至于粗俗的幽默感。他身边开始有了那么些围着他转的人。不时还会有些女生偷偷瞄着他窃窃私语。杰森发觉自己很快就适应起了这种全新的双重生活。而且他终于开始长高了。

这天他踩着滑板路过操场的时候，突然听到远处传来一个喊声。

“嘿，前面那位，小心——”

他想都没想就朝身后探出一只手，扣住朝他飞来的篮球。

杰森用胳膊夹着球转过身。一个比他高一点的男孩跑过来。

“哇，刚才那招接得真漂亮，伙计。”

他有着健康的小麦色皮肤，黑色的头发因为汗水搭在额头上。他衬衫上的徽章显示他是个高中部的学生，可能是九年级。杰森挑剔地打量着他那件其丑无比的花纹毛背心和松松垮垮的牛仔裤。

他把球抛还给那男孩。

“谢了，”男孩朝他露出一个真诚的微笑。“我的名字是……”

“迪克·格雷森。”杰森干巴巴地说，“好像有人不知道似的。”

男孩睁大眼——好像他还没意识到自己有个多么著名的富豪老爹似的——然后他咧开嘴，“我以为你会想开些关于我的名字的玩笑。你看起来就像是那种喜欢讽刺的人。”

杰森确实是。所以他只是从鼻子里发出一个声音。“我喜欢讽刺蠢蛋是因为他们听不懂。”

“哦，相信我，我太了解这部分了。”迪克朝他眨眨眼。他的眼睛是明快的蔚蓝色。“那么介意告诉我你的名字吗？”

 

五

早秋的哥谭已经开始变冷了。大风吹着路面上的垃圾沿街翻飞。杰森穿着他的皮夹克，靠着一堵满是残破广告的墙抽烟。

“你还远没到抽烟的年纪呢，杰仔。”一个声音从他身后传来。与此同时他手里的半截烟已经神不知鬼不觉地没了踪影。

“你是谁，我老妈吗，格雷森？”杰森转过头，眯起眼。

迪克·格雷森装模作样地两手叉腰，捏出一个尖细的嗓门。“想都不要想，杰森·陶德。”他噗嗤一笑揽过杰森的肩膀。“好吧，上次你说的那个唱片店到底在哪啊？”

杰森用一根手指戳着他的外套。“我可不要带你去，除非你先把身上这破玩意丢掉。”

“这是件很棒的夹克！我穿了两年了！”

“这是个破花布拼成的破烂玩意儿，称它为夹克简直实在侮辱所有衣服。另外，对两年来忍受你穿着这东西的人来说这也是种活生生的折磨。”

“我出生在马戏团的帐篷里，”迪克说，维护性地抱住自己的手臂，“我觉得拼布很好看。”

杰森大声叹气。“我真不懂你的粉丝俱乐部究竟是在同情你，还是都跟你一样蠢。”

“别总是这么尖刻，杰鸟儿，”迪克笑嘻嘻地说，“想先去吃点东西吗？”

不知道什么时候起，他们就变成了那种不上课的时候偶尔也会一起出去的朋友。迪克·格雷森一点也不像个富人的小孩。考虑到他的老爹不是一般的富人，而是“那个”著名的布鲁斯·韦恩，他简直就是一颗奇葩蛋儿。

迪克在学校里确实是那种受欢迎的小孩，长着张闪亮的脸蛋，运动神经发达，个性又很随和，跟谁都能打成一片；但就跟他的老爹韦恩一样，他无论做什么总是一副心不在焉、冒冒失失的模样。但杰森渐渐发觉他那种夸张的笨拙是精心伪装的结果。真正的迪克·格雷森是个更加敏锐、更加细致的人，但他的这一面只有在他们在一起的时候才会偶尔从那张总是挂着完美笑容的脸蛋底下露出来。

“我刚进这所学校的时候感觉自己就是个一无所知的蠢蛋。我不懂电子游戏，不知道当红乐队的名字，也不看漫画书。所有人都管叫我吉普赛小子。”迪克嘴里塞满了芥末热狗。“那时候布鲁斯几乎每周都被叫到学校来。他说这比开董事会还辛苦。”

他们俩并排坐在联合广场的台阶上，看着一群懒洋洋的鸽子从面前飞过。杰森算不上洁癖，但他有种奇怪的欲望想要抹掉迪克脸上沾的那点芥末酱。

“但是我不想给布鲁斯丢脸。我知道他对此很……担心。”迪克把手里的餐巾纸揉成一团，用精准的手法投进一角的垃圾箱。杰森觉得他有点太夸大其词了；毕竟韦恩自己的名声也不见得多么动听。

“所以后来我算是学会了平衡的方法……这就跟登台演出正相反：你要做的只是试着保持跟别人一样就行了。”

“我看你也没什么太大长进，”杰森丢下自己手里的纸团，不轻不重地踹了他一脚，“你就是个品味糟糕又有表演欲的马戏团怪胎。”

迪克咯咯笑着，一点没为他的率直而生气，他蹭地跳起来，趁杰森不防用脚勾过他的滑板，沿着广场台阶一路溜了下去。

杰森骂骂咧咧地站起来。他决定了他们今日行程的第一站是给这怪胎搞点适合二十一世纪人穿的衣服。对那件夹克的事他可不是开玩笑的。


	2. Chapter 2

六

“这都是你的错！”罗宾扭过头对他怒目而视。现在他们俩被捆在了一起，吊在十一月的寒风中，下面是哥谭港漆黑翻滚的河水。“这本该是我的案子！我和B正在调查这条人口贩卖链。要不是你横插一脚打乱了计划——”

“然后他就会带着那个集装箱销声匿迹了。”暗爪打断他，摆出自己最满不在乎的脸。“他是个贩卖小孩的变态人渣，我为什么要对他手下留情？”

“那你也应该数清楚到底有多少人埋伏在那里。就算是你也该知道打无准备之仗永远只会得不偿失。”罗宾指责道。

“告诉我点我不知道的，母鸡妈妈。”他哼了一声。“要是你的唠叨也有实体的话，我们的分量早就压断这绳子了。”

“哈哈，很好笑。既然你这么睿智为什么不想想怎么让我们脱困？”

“现实一点吧，鸟脑袋，我们的武器都给搜走了，还给吊在荒废的桥头。这可不是什么光明的前景。”

“嘘！”罗宾突然说。“我觉得上面的绳子有点松了。”

他们努力仰起头，清楚地看到绳索的其中一股线崩断了。可是捆着他们双手的绳结却仍旧一动不动。杰森努力挣了挣。“该死。”

“蝙蝠侠很快就会找到我们。”罗宾充满希望地说，“他正在港口追踪那个走私货舱，一旦他跟警察发现了他们的下落——”

“是啊，那时候我们就都去喂鱼了。”

想到死亡这个话题，他们一下子沉默下来。

“你害怕吗，小猫？”过了一会，罗宾问道。

暗爪嗤之以鼻。“猫从来不怕死。如果你掉下去……你总会以另一种形式爬起来。就是这样。”

“我也不怕。”罗宾在他身后轻声笑了，“B总是说，如果你认为自己在做一件正确的事，那么为之付出代价就是值得的。”

杰森这次终于没忍住自己的好奇。“你真的这么叫他？他不是你的老板什么的吗？”

“我们是搭档！”罗宾纠正他。“好吧，我还给他起过很多外号，不过只能私下里想想，如果哥谭的坏蛋都这么叫他我可能就会被踢屁股了。”

杰森本该说些什么辛辣的嘲讽话的，但是他却爆笑了出来。罗宾也笑了。他们俩背对背捆着在半空中笑得像两个没心没肺的小疯子。

“听着，小猫崽，我要告诉你一个秘密。”罗宾突然说，他开始扭动身体，“知更鸟不会坠落而死。”

杰森察觉出他的打算，开始随着他一起挪腾，他们在原地打转了一会，终于开始在半空中一点点摇摆起来。随着摆动的幅度越来越大，他们上方的绳子开始发出危险的吱嘎声。

他们可能只有一次机会。

“我们不会掉下去的。”罗宾像是猜到他心中所想，“相信我，我这一辈子都在飞。”

他们荡到了最高点，开始急速俯冲。倾斜的天空在杰森面前旋转。

接下来他感觉到的就是绳子断裂的声音。

罗宾向前展开双臂，像一只振翅的飞鸟，杰森没有功夫思考他什么时候挣脱出来的，只知道紧紧抓住他。他们搂成一团，在空中划过一道抛物线，滚落在了废弃的桥面上。

杰森一落地就挣扎着爬起来，甩掉自己身上残余的绳索。

“你！”他冲神奇小子大叫。“你有什么毛病？”

罗宾全然纯洁无辜地望着杰森，只有眼底的闪光出卖了他。

“你早就知道我们能脱身！”杰森咬牙切齿。“那干嘛扯那些死啊活啊的屁话？”

“我腰带的暗格里藏着一小瓶特殊的腐蚀酸液。但我不知道那会花多久。”罗宾一脸理所当然。“在这种场合讨论一下那类话题只是以防万一嘛。”

杰森只是木然地瞪着他。

罗宾哈哈大笑。“小猫崽，你其实是个挺有趣的家伙。我真希望我们是朋友来着。”

“滚边去。你是个疯子。彻头彻尾的神经病。”杰森哼道，“还有首先，你不能跟你的敌人做朋友。”

“但我们是吗？”

“什么？”

“我们是敌人吗？”罗宾问，他的蓝眼睛仍带着那种讨厌的天真神气。

杰森没有回答。当他发现他没能立刻给出一个肯定的答复时他有点被吓倒了。于是他条件反射地给了罗宾一拳。罗宾猝不及防地倒坐在地上，而杰森转身跃下桥头，消失在阴影中。

他对自己很生气。

 

七

他已经两星期没有见着蝙蝠侠和罗宾了。他们似乎忙着对付哥谭新出现的恶棍们。杰森不确定其中有没有一部分是因为罗宾那天问的奇怪问题。但他试着不去想那些。

而他跟迪克碰面的时间也不那么频繁了。迪克明年春天就要从高中部毕业了，他们那些人都忙着思考填报大学志愿之类的事情。迪克从来不提毕业和升学的事。他只是在午餐的时候溜过来，试图偷杰森的三明治里头的火腿，或者抢走他的苹果。

“买你自己的午饭去，格雷森，你付得起这个钱。”

“你就不能可怜一下被升学指导轰炸了一上午的我吗？我都快饿趴了。”迪克故作可怜，但杰森完全不理睬他。“你又没什么可担心的。”

“我不知道。我不确定自己是不是真的想读大学。”迪克一下一下抛接着得手的苹果。“我甚至不确定自己是不是想留在哥谭……”

“哦，”杰森不置可否地答道，他还在消化着迪克有可能离开哥谭这个事实。

“每个人都在滔滔不绝谈论着这些问题，虽然这里大半的孩子都能靠他们的出身进入一所常春藤大学。”迪克说，“我知道布鲁斯可能也是这么期望的。但我觉得……我想要一些不同的东西。因为我不想要成为他，你明白吗？”

他的话语里似乎还有些别的意思，但杰森不明白那是什么。他只好试着用玩笑冲散略有些沉重的气氛。

“放心，要成为韦恩你还差的远呢。要赶上他的约会名单你可有很长的路要走。”

迪克也笑起来，一下子恢复了常态。“好吧，说到那些女生们。她们居然现在就想起了毕业舞会的事！那还有半年呢！我真搞不懂她们。”

“好吧，让我替你衡量一下，”杰森故作严肃，“别邀请那个拉拉队长杰克逊。她就知道成天冲你傻笑。还有那个叫詹妮弗的辩论队小妞。你看到她的指甲了吗？足有三英寸长。相信我，你不会想要约那样的女孩。”

“也许我应该邀请你去，”迪克笑嘻嘻地说。“这样就省去了别人对着我糟糕的领带搭配吓得花容失色的麻烦。而且你会把对我评头论足的家伙都吓跑。”

杰森朝他丢了片莴苣叶。但迪克已经像阵风一样跑远了，去赶他下午的课。杰森有点懒洋洋地坐在原地看着他消失在教学楼门口。

“瞧瞧，这是哪里来的爱情鸟？”

杰森回过头。几个高胖的高年级男孩站在他身后，脸上带着讥诮的神情。学校里是有不少对他看不顺眼的富家子弟。杰森甚至都懒得理会了。

其中一个满脸粉刺的男孩开口：“陶德，你跟格雷森混得挺开啊。你们两个是怎么回事？”

杰森不动声色。“有话快说。”

“你，陶德，你是个自以为很了不起的阴沉矮子，没人知道你是哪里来的。而格雷森是个仗着名人老爹在学校里左右逢源的怪胎。你们俩还真是一对活宝。”

“你们是不是基佬啊？”另一个尖声笑道。“你们是不是坐在哥谭的哪个破巷子里分享一桶爆米花？”

“你们俩谁演娘们啊？应该是你，我打赌你有一堆闪亮的耳环和塑形胸衣，哦等等，但是格雷森的脸蛋看起来更娇气——”

杰森用拳头让他闭了嘴。那男孩睁大眼睛捣住自己的鼻子，一脸不可置信的模样。

他后悔要是自己白天也戴着那副有尖爪的手套就好了。

“两个人鼻骨骨折，一个人折了手。我希望得到一个解释，陶德先生。”

校长一脸气急败坏，他的一只手不时地轻敲桌面。

杰森站在他办公桌前面，保持沉默。他估计那些男孩的有钱父母都气得要命。杰森没觉得有必要对他们手下留情。他们可能至今也没闹明白自己怎么就被揍得鼻青脸肿的了。

“在这种情况下，陶德先生，我想我必须得通知你的父母——”

“我的监护人。”杰森更正他，“她不是我母亲。我父母都死了。”

校长困惑地皱着眉，“呃，好吧，那我需要联络你的——”

“我已经到了，您的秘书让我进来的。”赛琳娜的声音在门口响起，她穿着一件剪裁优雅的长风衣，黑发卷成一排排波浪，一面走过来一面伸出自己的右手，“赛琳娜·凯尔，很高兴认识您，先生。”

校长呆愣地看着她，下意识地接过她的纤手，“哦……你好，凯尔小姐……”

“我会跟您好好讨论一下杰森的教育问题。”她展开那种甜甜的笑容，一面给杰森丢了个眼色，意思是“我们之后再好好算账”，然后用她那轻巧的声音说，“所以我们就让小男孩去外面等，怎么样？”

杰森领会到她已经开始施展自己的社交魅力了，于是便趁着校长没有反应过来，溜出了办公室。

他在走廊上徘徊着。他倒不在乎会得到什么处罚，赛琳娜自有她的办法，但他有点不敢想象猫女出来以后会怎么好好盘问自己。

“杰森？你还好吗？”

杰森犹豫了一下，还是不情愿地回过身。迪克朝他跑过来，蓝眼睛里满是担心。“我听说你跟几个高年级打架了。你没受伤吧？”

杰森翻了翻白眼。“你也太小看我了，迪基。他们只是些娇生惯养的蠢蛋罢了。”

迪克放松下来，轻轻一笑。“那究竟是什么逼得你动手？我记得你可不是那种会轻易被激怒的人啊。”

“那你以为我是什么样的人？”杰森突然有点恼火，对迪克那张无辜的脸蛋、对他自己、对所有这操蛋的一切，“我是个哥谭街头长大的小孩。我们肮脏、粗鲁，只会用暴力解决问题。这不是理所当然的吗？”

迪克摇摇头。“我了解你，杰森。你是一个比你自己以为的更好、更勇敢的人。”

他的蓝眼睛里一瞬间看起来包含着诸多复杂的情绪。杰森过了一会才意识到他们站得有点近。他觉得自己脸上开始发热。

“我不在乎别人怎么看。”他最后说。

迪克笑了，搡了他一把。“当然啦，因为你可是蝙蝠侠。”

“哎呀，我们都错过了什么啊。”赛琳娜站在门口饶有兴致地看着他们。

 

八

“所以，你到底想不想告诉我最近困扰你的小脑瓜的那个问题究竟是什么？”

猫女落在一座大楼顶上，啪地一声把鞭子收回自己腰后的带扣，叉着腰转过身。

“我没有问题。”杰森说，跟着在她身后着陆。

一群常年栖息在楼顶的野猫闻声从黑暗中现身。杰森熟悉这群猫，它们也早已不畏惧这两个黑衣的人类。他心不在焉地从衣兜里拿出一包压缩饲料，倒在地上，看它们纷纷围拢过来。

“别对我打马虎眼，小猫儿，”赛琳娜抬起自己的防风镜，目光炯炯地看着他，“你最近都有点心不在焉。如果再这么下去我就不会让你参与下次行动了。我可不想看到一只失足掉落的小猫。”

杰森挫败地低吼了一声。好吧，当猫女想要达成一个目标的时候她可没那么容易放弃。最近他确实在思考这整个双重身份的事。

杰森原本的生活中没有什么值得他眷恋的东西，所以在赛琳娜提供给他那个机会的时候，他毫不犹豫地扑向了夜晚的怀抱。他享受做暗爪的感觉。但现在他认识了迪克……迪克是不同的。迪克是个很有趣的家伙。他很真诚，但又比乍看之下复杂得多。重要的是，他在乎杰森·陶德。

杰森知道自己也在乎他。但问题是，他可不觉得哥谭的黄金男孩迪克·格雷森会认同半夜在哥谭跑来跑去盗窃珠宝这样的职业选择。不过慢着，他们还根本没有发展到分享未来规划那一步呢，因为迪克就要毕业了，他要离开哥谭，去某个更加干净美好的世界展开他的闪耀人生。

他烦躁地抓着头，最后出口的却是，“你有没有想过蝙蝠侠究竟是谁？”

赛琳娜偏了偏头，显然没有预料到这个问题。杰森试着理清自己的思路，“我是说，他不可能一天到晚都披着黑斗篷在哥谭飞来飞去吓唬坏蛋，对吧？他总该有个什么表面的身份，就像我们一样。你想过要弄清楚他到底是什么人吗？”

赛琳娜挑起了眉毛，但她天性中的敏锐直觉读出了杰森没头没脑的问题之下真正的困惑。她蹲下身抚摸着一只皮毛闪亮的黑猫。

“我跟那只蝙蝠打交道很多年了，如果我真想要知道的身份，那并不会有多困难……”她慢条斯理地说，“但我不会问那个我不想得到真实答案的问题。”

“为什么？”杰森想都不想便问。

赛琳娜耸耸肩，抱起那只猫儿。

“因为聪明的猫儿知道别人生活中有哪些部分是你愿意参与的。”

“可万一你不想只成为他生活中的一部分呢？”杰森不自觉地说。

赛琳娜对他露出一个有点恼人但又包含着喜爱的微笑。

“那我能告诉你的就是，你所追寻的东西并不在这里，杰森。”

她又抚摸起了那只猫。杰森知道这段关于感情的对话算是告一段落了。赛琳娜模棱两可的话不能算是个解答。但他清楚，这是个要靠他自己解答的问题。

他讨厌这种理不清头绪的感觉。所以第二天取而代之地他决定去自己曾经的住所转转。妈妈去世以后他就不再住在这里，虽然他靠自己的收入仍然交着房租，也不时会回来查看。他对房东谎称母亲的亲戚给他留下了一笔钱，那个好心的女人一直还挺同情他们家的遭遇，就没怎么过问。

杰森已经不会称这里为“家”了。赛琳娜那间拥有玫瑰色地毯的小公寓倒是最接近那个称呼的地方。

所以杰森打开门的时候，并没有预料到房间里还有一个人在。那男人背对着他站在狭小的客厅里，用一只手抚摸着积了一层薄灰的餐桌。杰森在心里暗骂自己缺乏警惕，一只手悄悄握住了裤子口袋里的小刀。

男人转过头来，他的头发剃得很短，满脸都是青色的胡渣，看起来比杰森上一次见到他的时候老了二十岁。杰森脑中顿时一片空白。他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响。

威利斯·陶德看到他，眯起了眼。“杰森……？”

杰森强迫自己冷静下来。这没什么。你已经不是那时候的小鬼了。“你不是应该在监狱吗？我记得他们判了你五年。”

他父亲耸耸肩，咧嘴一笑。他的声音粗哑，好像用碎玻璃在水泥地上碾磨。“我拿到了假释。因为服刑表现良好。想着我应该回来看看……”他搔着短短的头发。“看起来你现在有更好的地方待了？”

“他们没有告诉你吗？”杰森艰难地说。“妈妈。她死了。”

他父亲点点头，眼神一黯。“我很难过。她是个好女人。我本该有更多时间跟她在一起。”骗子。杰森在心里大叫。如果你真的在乎这个家就不会做出那些蠢事。

“所以……你现在怎么样？”威利斯有点笨拙地开口，“有地方住吗？有在念书吗？他们说他们给你找了个代理——代理——”

“代理监护人。”杰森把那个词说完。“我在上九年级。学校还不错。”

“好，很好……”他父亲说，仿佛这才开始真正地打量他，一边还搓着手，“那么，我回来是因为，有人告诉我最近哥谭正在经历一场大变动……马罗尼在大批买进军火，俄罗斯人也紧张的不得了。他们都在担心一个新的帮派。这些家伙自称红头罩，没人知道他们是打哪冒出来的。他们说这个红头罩帮会成为下一轮的黑马……”

杰森一下子懂了。“所以这就是你回来的目的。”他冷冷地说。

“所以，我认识了这么个兄弟。他问我要不要给红头罩干活，因为我知道那些倒卖赃物的路数。”威利斯还在顾自说。他走上前来，作势要拍杰森的肩膀，“而我在想，如果你愿意，这次我可以带上你，小家伙……”

杰森抖开了他的手。“别那么叫我。”他低吼道。

他父亲的眼中闪过一道阴沉的光芒，在以往这是他发怒的先兆。但杰森现在已经要比这个男人高了，不再是那个他一撸袖子就会蹿起来的小男孩。他用五秒钟就可以把这男人揍趴下。他父亲显然意识到了，带着点警惕收住了手。

“别激动嘛。没想到才两三年你就长成了个大小伙子啦。我们爷俩这些年也一直没有机会一起待着……”他重新露出一个微笑，但这张笑脸在杰森眼里已经没有了任何热切，只有贪婪与饥渴。这才是这个男人本来的样貌：一个自私自利、脾气暴躁、为了金钱不惜铤而走险的赌徒。“怎么样，要不要跟我一起去闯？”

“然后呢，在你不高兴的时候就把我一脚踹开？或者给我两个巴掌？”杰森尖刻地问，他再也忍不住了。“当我和妈妈需要你的时候你在哪里？她因为急性酒精中毒死掉的时候你在哪里？你以为就这么回来叫我加入你的那些肮脏勾当，这一切就都可以当作没发生过了吗？”

威利斯·陶德脸上那点笑容消失了。“你这个不识好歹的小混账。你忘了是谁把你养大的？你以为现在自己翅膀硬了就可以对自己的老子指手画脚——”

但杰森比他更快。他一拳揍在男人的下巴上，让他倒退两步。

“你没这个资格。”杰森咬牙切齿地说，握住自己发抖的拳头。“你没资格做我的父亲。”

他像旋风一样冲出房门。


	3. Chapter 3

九

他胸中有一场风暴正在肆虐，叫嚣着要把周围的一切都捣烂、撕碎、砸毁。取而代之地，杰森决定把这股狂怒用来奔跑。

他从一座屋顶滑向另一座屋顶，只靠着一根钩爪，完全没有任何保护措施，放任自己在哥谭的夜空中被抛起然后急速坠落。

在荡过两个街区以后杰森略微冷静下来了。他并没有期望过父亲会改变。他的父亲是个老奸巨猾的赌鬼，杰森在很早以前就认清这个事实了。但在牟利方面老家伙的直觉一直都很准。杰森也确实注意到了哥谭街头最近的骚乱，如果他父亲说的是事实，那么这个红头罩帮将会是个大麻烦。而且他心底知道，如果父亲真的要趟进这滩浑水，自己不可能就这么置之不理。

杰森决定去打探一下这群红头罩到底是什么来头。

他并不费力就打听到了这群家伙的活动据点。在哥谭这种消息流传得非常快，而杰森也知道一些专门的途径。他从几个销赃的二道贩子那里问出了一个地址。

杰森对那片仓库区并不陌生。那里以前是马罗尼的地盘，他们曾经用来存放走私的弹药。但现在这地方显然已经易主了。他在不远处的一栋楼悬挑出的窗沿上居高临下地观察着。那些车不是马罗尼惯用的牌子，门口把守的家伙也不是那些意大利佬。

杰森似乎看到一些戴着头罩的家伙在厂房里面走来走去。他拉下自己的夜视镜，拔出钩爪，决定再凑近些好看个仔细。正在这时他听到耳边传来熟悉的斗篷啸声。然后有人抓住了他的后领把他往后拖。

杰森几乎反射性地回击了，但罗宾躲过了他的攻击，一个后空翻拉开了他们之间的距离。

“这不是你该来的地方，小猫崽。”

“我去哪儿是我的自由。”杰森没好气地说，他已经放弃纠正称呼这回事了，“倒是你怎么又把自己的鸟屁股挪出来了？我还以为你的蝙蝠老板把你困在洞里了呢。”

罗宾表现得比以往要冷淡。他抿着下唇，看起来活像他那个阴森森的老板。“我不是来算账的。我不想问你两星期前马罗尼手下的老猫头鹰俱乐部夜间失火然后遭窃是怎么回事。”

“那是他们活该。这群家伙最近把大批走私军火运进哥谭，整个下城都快被他们搞成了火药桶了。”杰森回答。“你没看到最近街头变成什么样了吗？那些混混们现在全都跟上了膛的散弹枪似的，一点风吹草动，他们就会炸起来了。”

“马罗尼是在紧张。红头罩正在有计划地挑拨哥谭的其余帮派，让他们彼此混战。蝙蝠侠已经推测出了他们的幕后主使。”罗宾甚至没有开那些糟糕的玩笑，他的制服一侧袖子显得鼓鼓囊囊的，不消想就知道是底下裹了绷带。“他是个非常危险的罪犯，曾经是B最早的敌人之一……他行事没有原则，只是纯粹以混乱和死亡为乐。”

杰森哼了一声。现在他对罗宾的举动迷惑不解了。“所以你大老远跑来到底是打算干嘛？我不记得我们什么时候开始友好互换情报了。”

“这不是。”罗宾说 。“你最好立刻离开这里，小猫，不要再插手红头罩的事。”

“抱歉，我不记得自己什么时候变成了蝙蝠侠的小兵。哥谭也是我的地盘，我可不会看着这些混蛋跑来把这里搅得天翻地覆。”杰森积压的怒火又蹿了起来。他们是早已停止互相作对了，但这不代表这小子就有资格对杰森指手画脚。

罗宾在面罩之下瞪着他。“你根本不知道自己面对的是什么人！你鲁莽行事不仅会打草惊蛇，还会给自己招来危险——”

“谢谢你把我看扁，但我要怎么样完全不关你的事——”

“该死的当然有关！”罗宾厉声回答。“因为我关心你！”

这是一个漫长的时刻。杰森觉得喉咙有点发紧。

“为什么？”最后他问。

“因为你是我的非-敌人，好吗？”罗宾讥讽地说，然后他叹了口气，抓了抓脑袋。“我不想对你发号施令的，小猫。但我了解你，远比你以为的要多。我知道你是谁，住在哪里，你白天都在干些什么。我知道你有自己的正义感，比起当个偶尔劫富济贫的盗贼，你还可以做得更好。”

杰森张大嘴巴，他满肚子的辛辣言词此刻却消失得无影无踪。倒不是说他吃惊罗宾查出了自己的身份，毕竟他可是世界上最优秀的侦探的弟子。但从一个你本来当做对手的家伙口中得到这种评价可不寻常。

“我希望我可以信任你。我知道我可以信任你。因为我们之间有……别的什么。”他做了个手势，“我知道你能感觉得到。”

杰森沉默了一会。罗宾只是看着他。这狡猾的小混蛋有时候就是特别富有感染力。

“呃，好吧，”最后杰森有点磕巴地开口。“但是我不玩那套蝙蝠式的秘密主义。如果你要我信任你，你得给我同样的信任作为交换。对。至少你得告诉我这副面具下面藏着的那个名字。这是我的底线，你明白吗，神奇小子？”

罗宾显然愣了一下，随即咬住了下唇。“我希望我能这么做，小猫，但这并不是我一个人的秘密——”接下来他们同时看到了远处天空中亮起的蝙蝠灯。

杰森嘲弄地清了一下嗓子。“看见没？你不能要求你没法改变的东西，蠢鸟儿。”

罗宾看起来有点沮丧，但仍然试着扯出了一个微笑。“就，给我点时间好吗？我们会找到解决办法的。”他拔出了钩枪。“而与此同时你得努力离麻烦远点，小猫崽。如果有必要我会把你捆起来送进班房。”

“这话你自己留着吧！”他喊回去，但罗宾已经一跃而下，滑入夜色。

杰森看着那抹亮黄色没入黑夜，这才意识到自己也跟着勾起了嘴角。看来那小疯子不知怎么还是扳回了一成。他倒不期望罗宾真的就这么把秘密一股脑儿交代出来。但是……真正狡猾的盗贼总不能放过任何机会，是不是？

该死，赛琳娜是对的，他突然明白了，他就是个贪得无厌的小贼。他永远不会满足于自己已经赢得的那部份……

而现在他只是期望那只小鸟能够尽可能长久地活蹦乱跳，别在这场风暴中弄折了翅膀。

 

十

杰森很快就接受了这个事实：他这辈子从来没有事随心愿过。

哥谭自有她庆祝节日的独到方式。在这个新年前夜，整座城市简直乱成了一锅粥。一群戴着红头罩的劫匪从一场慈善拍卖会上劫持了大批人质，但在警车赶到现场时，匪徒和人质却一起神秘消失了。

杰森托了一把他的夜视镜，俯瞰着底下沸沸扬扬的马路。警灯在他脚下此起彼伏地闪烁，好像节日烟火。红头罩在被抛弃的车上留下了一份录音，宣称在城内某个地方藏匿了大量高性能炸药，连同那些人质在一起。

“这是个秘密惊喜，是我的回归礼物……”那个显然经过处理的声音带着一股做作的戏剧腔说，“而到哪里去找到这份礼物就得靠你们自己努力了，我聪明的朋友，哈，哈，哈！”

杰森从他偷到的一个警用步话器里听见他们像一群鸭子一样朝彼此叫喊。拍卖会场正在加紧查对失踪人员。媒体沸腾了，市长办公室方面正在施压……蝙蝠侠在这节骨眼上又到哪去了？他不能管好那些他妈的神经病吗？

一侧的大屏幕上开始播报加急新闻，镜头转到了哥谭警察总署。不，蝙蝠侠已经跟他联系过了，那个局长戈登满脸疲惫地一遍遍解释，他正在根据自己的线索追查，那么多人不可能平白无故地蒸发……他们可能利用了哥谭的下水道系统……

杰森知道在这种场合下理智的做法是立刻远离这堆麻烦，能躲多远就躲多远。事实上，现在他的本能就像是一个不断发出刺耳长鸣的巨大红色警报灯。罗宾也这么告诫过他。这不是你能插手的问题，小猫。

屏幕上的画面变了。显然某个记者已经弄到了那些失踪人员的名单，一共有二十几人，她念出的名字大部分都是对哥谭贡献卓越的富有市民。哥谭的焦点人物布鲁斯·韦恩这次倒不在城里，侥幸躲过一劫，但他的养子迪克·格雷森代表他出席了这次拍卖会，拍卖韦恩家族的某件古董。

杰森心中一沉。迪克也在失踪的名单之中。

该死。他很早以前就警告过这个小子，他知道迪克迟早会因为他的名人养父惹上麻烦的。

通讯频道里警方还在研究人质可能去的地方，但杰森知道按照他们的步骤来可能一切就都太迟了。他知道拍卖行一直是马罗尼暗中把控的产业，这些初来乍到的红头罩如果想要渗透进去，必然得经过有门路的人。而杰森正好知道一个人熟悉这些业务，又擅长见风使舵……

他趴在房顶上，看到威利斯·陶德在老猫头鹰俱乐部门口，对两个头戴红头罩的家伙点头哈腰。杰森抓住时机一跃而下，撞翻了一个红头罩，旋身给了第二个一记凶狠的肘击。

他一把抓住老陶德的衣服，把他撞到俱乐部的大门上。

“红头罩在哪？那些人质都去了哪？”

“放开我！你他妈的是什么人？”他父亲甩着头，试图弄清这个抓着自己衣领的愤怒蒙面人是谁。杰森对他嘶嘶喷气，用手套上的利爪抵住他的喉咙，“我知道是你拉的线。是你帮红头罩进的拍卖会。他们在哪里？”

“我怎么知道！我只负责把他们伪装成工人从卸货的地道进出——嘿！”杰森把爪尖逼得更近了。他很确定自己露出了牙齿。“好吧，好吧！他们是提到过什么化工厂和地道——我觉得他们是想把人拖到河边的那片废旧工业区——我真的只知道这些！”

杰森松开了他一点，老陶德立刻踉踉跄跄地挣扎着后退，紧紧护住自己的脖子，“说真的，你他妈有什么毛病，兄弟？你以为自己是蝙蝠侠吗？跟红头罩对着干不会有好处的，你根本不知道这群家伙有多少能耐……”

“我不是该死的蝙蝠侠。”杰森拉开一点自己的防风镜，低头瞪着他。“但至少我跟你是不一样的。”

他带着一丝满足的恶意看到他父亲露出迷惑的神色，随即恍然大悟地瞪大双眼。杰森咆哮着把男人撞到一边的墙上，然后套出一捆电线把这三个家伙的手反捆在一起，丢在路边。

这一次没时间告诉该死的蝙蝠侠了。他必须得尽快。

他的运气很好，在那片废弃厂房区搜索了一会便看到几个红头罩从一扇大门后面走了出来，锁上门。他看着那些家伙上了一辆大巴，发动了汽车。确定他们离开以后，杰森爬到那栋建筑的玻璃顶棚上，朝底下窥视。

他看见房间一侧停了一辆面包车，但是奇怪的是没有什么人质的迹象——至少没有很多人。他只看到有一个人被捆在一把椅子上，就在那车后面。

杰森从玻璃天窗一块破损的地方溜下来，悄无声息地落在地上。

没有守卫。房间里面非常昏暗。杰森蹑手蹑脚地绕过面包车。敞开的后车门显示车里堆着小箱小箱的炸药，还有一个未启动的计时器。现在他可以看到那个被捆住的人，他穿着一件杰森不熟悉的衬衣，有点灰扑扑的，但那无疑就是迪克·格雷森。

“迪克？”迪克没有回答。他的头低垂在胸前。

杰森摸过去，拔出自己的微型手电筒。迪克看起来不太好。他一侧脸上血迹斑斑，额角有一个看起来挺吓人的创口。

杰森立刻抽出匕首开始割他身上的绳索，努力让自己的手保持平稳。他还不知道迪克到底伤得多重，他已经不再流血了，但这苍白的脸色看起来可不太妙。

他碰到迪克的时候后者颤动了一下，嘟哝着什么，似乎就要睁开眼来。

杰森犹豫了一瞬，便一把摘掉他的防风镜，褪下兜帽。这总比让迪克一醒来就见到一个阴森古怪的蒙面人好些。“嘿，迪克，你还好吗，伙计。”他轻声说。

“这是怎么回事……”迪克有点吃力地眨着眼睛。然后他似乎一下子恢复了清醒，看起来满脸惊慌，“什么？杰森？你为什么在这里？”

“嘘……听着，迪克，就什么也别问，”杰森加快动作给他松绑，“你会没事的。我会把你弄出这个鬼地方的，好吗？”

迪克看起来更苍白了，蓝眼睛圆睁着，神色激烈。“你不该来这里，杰！你不知道这里有多危险——”

“你才是那个被一群神经病绑架还在脑袋上挨了一下的人，格雷森。”杰森有点无奈地指出，“现在小心点，我要把你手上的结割断——”

但是迪克一能活动，就伸出手把他拉进一个紧得让人喘不过气的拥抱。

“嘿，怎么了，伙计？你还好吗？”杰森这下彻底慌神了。他不知道，这是脑震荡吗？还是什么被绑架后的精神崩溃之类的？该死，没人教过他要怎么处理这个——

迪克没有歇斯底里也没放声大哭。他只是用全部的力量搂着杰森，仿佛下一秒就会失去他似的。“谢谢你。”他把脸埋在杰森颈边，深吸了口气，郑重而清晰地说，“谢谢你为我而来，小猫。”

杰森一下子静止住了；他自动吞掉了后面的话。迪克仍然搂着他，这是迪克·格雷森第一次拥抱他，但他发现这个拥抱的力度和触感格外让人熟悉——他怎么会从来没有注意到呢？

于是突然之间，所有拼图终于都归位了。

迪克终于变得稍微镇定些了。他松开杰森，对他露出一个有点不确定的微笑。他看起来惨兮兮的，脸上还带着尘土和血迹。“我很抱歉。这不是我想象中坦诚相见的场面。但我……你不该为我冒险的。”

“你……是个天杀的大蠢货，迪克·格雷森。”杰森只是说，他的大脑还在缓慢地接受这个事实。罗宾——迪克的笑容一如既往地愚蠢又真诚。“等等，所以说那个秘密——所以说蝙蝠侠难道其实是——”

迪克作势捂住他的嘴。“我会解释的，小猫，但现在我们必须——赶快——”

他抓着杰森的肩膀试图站起来，立刻摇摇欲坠，“你还好吗？”杰森抓住他的腰。迪克摇了摇头，一只手从皮带内侧取出一个小小的通话器，塞进耳朵。

“B，是我。”他低声说。“我没事……被根撬棍揍了下，但有人救了我。”他咬了咬嘴唇，然后拿出第二个通话器，递给杰森，看着他说。“对，就是杰森……对。我信任他。”

杰森有点迟疑地接过耳机戴上。“我们以后再讨论这事。”蝙蝠侠那低沉的声音响起，“现在告诉我关于剩下的人质你知道多少。”

“他们把其余的人质赶上了一辆大巴，我听见带头的那家伙说什么‘准备已久的演出’。”迪克说，“他们肯定在那车上也藏着炸药，蝙蝠侠，我本该阻止他们带走那些人——”

“这不是你的责任，罗宾。”蝙蝠侠平静地打断他。“你有毛病吗？你被捆着又手无寸铁，要怎么跟那一群家伙抗衡？”杰森也说，“还有，我看见了那辆车。”他报出了车型和车牌。

蝙蝠侠沉默了一瞬。“很好。我会去追那辆车。你们两个，保持警惕，他们很可能还会再回来。不要冒险正面对抗，明白了吗？”

“告诉我。蝙蝠侠刚才是称赞了我吗？”杰森茫然地说。迪克微弱地一笑。“他就是这样。”

在他们身后，那扇生锈的大门发出刺耳的声响，被推开了。

“我改变主意了！”一个尖细的嗓门大声说，伴着皮鞋的踢踏声，一名身穿暗紫色西服、头戴一顶猩红色金属头罩的男人走了进来，他像戏剧演员那样大张着双手。“让你在一个仓库里闷声不响地死掉太无趣了，漂亮男孩，所以我有一个备用演出方案——”

他停下来，看着两个男孩，一只戴着手套的手还握着那根血迹斑斑的撬棍。

迪克和杰森不约而同地跳起来，冲向那个红头罩。迪克躲过了横扫过来的撬棍，一把扭住他的手腕，与此同时杰森一个飞踢踹翻了那个男人的头罩。

头罩滚落在地，发出一声清响。

杰森看见了那个红头罩真实的面孔，不自觉地倒退了一步。

这是一张血肉模糊、惨不忍睹的脸，两只眼睛像炭火一样在那团涌动的肌肉之间燃烧。“没礼貌的小东西，你们俩……”男人尖声说，可怖的双眼两回盯着他们，“我可是精心装扮了自己，打算留到跟我亲爱的蝙蝠侠老伙计面对面的时候……”

“蝙蝠侠会击败你的，”迪克喊道，“就像以往每一次那样。”

“是吗？那蝙蝠侠有没有预料到这个？”男人尖声笑起来，亮出藏在掌心里的手枪。迪克和杰森朝两边翻滚开去，躲避四射的子弹。眼看那男人一边开枪一边朝装着炸药的面包车走去，迪克从房间另一侧用嘴角对他示意，杰森爬起来，踩着几个空箱子一路跃上车顶。与此同时迪克左右躲闪，刚来得及在他发动车子的同时扒住了后保险杠。

男人猛踩油门，朝敞开的大门冲了出去。迪克艰难地从敞开的后车门爬上车厢，杰森则抓着车顶在不停的左摇右摆之中一点点朝驾驶室的位置挪过去。

他们冲上了一条沿着河岸的高速路，男人从后视镜看到了迪克，发出一声疯狂的大笑，按动了车上的一个按钮，迪克立刻发现那个计时器上红色的数字开始闪烁着跳动起来。他朝驾驶位扑过去，跟男人扭打起来。

汽车危险地在马路上一路蛇行，鸣笛声在他们身后碰撞，组成一曲杂乱刺耳的交响。男人挣扎着用一只手抓住方向盘，另一只手猛击迪克头侧的伤口。迪克吃痛地低喊，男人抓住迪克的头发，把他的脑袋一下一下往仪表盘上撞。

“你想要这么玩吗？你喜欢这个游戏吗？而现在你的救星蝙蝠侠在哪儿呢？在大街上乱窜，企图找到那辆装着炸药的大巴？嗯？他是个好侦探吗？”迪克的抵抗正在逐渐变得虚弱，男人一把推开副驾驶室的门，想要把他甩下去。

而正在这时，杰森从打开的车门扑了进来。他的利爪划过那张可怖的脸孔，在挡风玻璃上溅起一道污浊的血点。

男人尖叫一声，捂住了脸。杰森越过趴倒在座位上的迪克，猛地跩过男人的后颈，然后使出浑身力气把那个疯子拖出车门，一脚把他踹了下去。

迪克艰难地支撑起身子，抓住方向盘使劲往回打，这才堪堪避开一辆朝他们驶来的大巴。面包车打开的右侧车门撞到了路边的护栏，飞了出去。杰森滑进驾驶室，从他手里接过方向盘。

“罗宾，听得见吗！”蝙蝠侠在通讯器里厉声问，“汇报你们现在的情况！”

“我们摆脱那家伙了，但被困在开往哥谭大桥方向的车流中，”迪克咳嗽着，“这辆车上也有炸药，估计能把周围炸出个足球场大小的坑来。”

“倒计时还有多少时间？”

“五分钟，”迪克趴到椅背上吃力地研究那个装置。“而且这是经过加密的，我不确定以现在的情况能在短时间内解开它……”

“我已经拆除另一辆车上的炸弹，警察正在赶来解救人质。”蝙蝠侠的声音仍然很沉稳，杰森第一次意识到他可能只是在试着不让他们更恐慌，“你们立刻寻找附近有没有可以用于引爆的场所。”

杰森看了看他们周围熙熙攘攘的马路，又瞄了一眼后视镜里不停倒退的读数。“不行，现在已经没有办法避开人群了……”

而迪克看着前方高耸的哥谭大桥与底下蜿蜒的河水，面色凝重。“除非……我们还有一个可能性非常小的机会。”

杰森看了一眼他的神情，突然明白了他的打算。

“没错。但这件事只需要一个人去做。”他说着拉过方向盘，然后猛推了一把迪克，让他猝不及防从被破坏的车门摔了出去。

他一脚把油门踩到极限，开始不管不顾地朝大桥驶去。迪克会没事的，他确信，他可是他妈的奇迹小子，他的训练能让他在车流中保护自己安全着陆。

“杰森——！”迪克的声音断断续续地从通讯器里传出来。“你疯了吗！”

“真的？我们真要在这种时候比谁更疯吗？”杰森说，试图让自己的声音保持平稳，却可悲地发现失败了。“你知道没有别的办法了，迪基鸟。必须有人来做这个。”

他上了引桥。后视镜里的倒数只剩下不到三分钟了。

“从那车上下来，杰森！”迪克在他耳边吼道。杰森第一次从他的声音里听出了恐惧。真遗憾，他还从没见到迪克·格雷森或是罗宾害怕过呢。“就——从车上下来，杰森，拜托你——”

“你知道不行。”杰森笑了，他的声音还是颤抖的，说他自己不害怕是胡扯淡，“我得确保把它开到最保险的地方。不值得让更多的人为此而死。”

“杰森——”迪克的声音破碎了。

“闭嘴吧，烦人的鸟儿，把这点时间留给我。”

杰森突然感到一股平静。他再次踩了踩油门。哥谭大桥就在眼前了。

离爆炸还剩一分钟。

他想着所有那些美好的事情。母亲在心情特别好的时候会哼的那支无名旋律。哥谭夏天的傍晚，金红色的落日从大桥上徐徐落下。迪克跟他描述马戏团的生活，色彩鲜艳的帐篷，火把在墙上投下的巨大影子，爆米花的香气。他们像两个无拘无束的小疯子一样跳过一座座屋顶，罗宾在夜色中飞翔，嫩黄色的斗篷在他身后迎风展开，如同羽翼，他柔和的侧脸轮廓被哥谭的灯火照亮——

“听着，迪克。就记住这句话。”他说，终于控制住了自己的声音。

“认识你的日子是我这辈子发生过最棒的事情——”

车子冲出了大桥的栏杆，在坠落的过程中化作一团熊熊燃烧的火球，一时间半个河面都被那猛烈的爆炸照亮了。但那火焰很快被哥谭河冰冷的河水吞没，仅留下桥上一片嘈杂，久久不曾平息。


	4. Chapter 4

零

这是他来到布鲁德海文的第三个年头。这座城市是阴沉的，甚至比哥谭更加冰冷。她从不向人展现希望。

他已经在这安顿下来，有了自己的公寓，甚至有了份固定工作——布鲁德海文警署的见习警官。

可笑的是，他从来没有想过自己会成为警察。不知道戈登局长知道了会怎么看待这件事——前提是他知道迪克究竟是谁的话。

他租住的公寓楼下有户人家有个小男孩，每次他经过的时候都能看到那男孩坐在门厅里摆弄着一个陈旧的蝙蝠侠玩偶，一面自言自语。迪克知道他们一家都是从墨西哥偷渡过来的，做父亲的可能还从事着某项不怎么合法的营生。那男孩也知道迪克是个警察，所以每次都只是悄悄从开了一半的门背后望着他，目光里混合着警惕与好奇。

有时候他会因此想起杰森。

已经快过去五年了。他仍然会想到那个男孩皱着眉头的样子，他沙哑的大笑，想到自己没有能够在最后一刻阻止他的死。

警方捞起了那辆车的些许残骸，但他们始终没能从河里找到遗体。红头罩的首领在警车赶到前就消失无踪了。事实上，为了掩盖杰森·陶德是夜盗暗爪的秘密，迪克没有告诉警方最后车上除了他自己和红头罩还有另一个人。他不是没有设想过杰森其实还活着，他在最后一刻从车里跳了出来，但那是严冬的哥谭，任何人掉进那刺骨的河水，不出十分钟一定会冻僵，所以他逐渐放弃了太过不切实际的期望。

最后迪克只能承认他同时失去了暗爪和杰森·陶德。杰森是个生于贫民区的瘦小孩子，却是迪克见过的最勇敢的人。

那之后过了两个月，他在蝙蝠洞里和布鲁斯爆发了一场激烈的争吵。布鲁斯说他的状态不适合继续夜巡，他必须想办法挺过这一切。这是布鲁斯在关于杰森的事情之中说的最接近于关切的话了。但他是布鲁斯，迪克知道他其实理解。

赛琳娜只在杰森死后满一年的时候出现过一次，那时候他徘徊在哥谭河边，不确定自己到底想要寻找什么。她穿着一身黑裙，伸出戴着蕾丝手套的手握住他的手掌。

“他是快乐的。”她说，深色的大眼睛定定地望着他。迪克无言地回握住他的手，他们一起在河边站了很久。

也就是在那个时候迪克意识到自己不能再做罗宾了。

他在各地周游了一段时间。后来他去读了警校，然后搬到了这座新的城市，成为了夜翼。他有了新的制服，不再是罗宾那鲜艳明快的配色（他心里某个刺痛的角落仍然回响着杰森那带着点讥诮的评价）。他知道自己变得不同了。罗宾是一个在邪恶面前永远不畏惧的英雄，一只总是能够轻快嘲笑他的对手的知更鸟；夜翼见识过更黑暗的东西，但他也更加懂得希望的珍贵，并且因此心存感激。

他和蝙蝠侠度过了一阵彼此紧张的阶段。但现在布鲁斯也找到了一个新的助手——倒不如说那男孩儿是自己找上门来的。他跟当年的迪克很不一样。提姆·德雷克对他的家人和他生活的那个世界而言太过聪明了，而且他又真心渴望着为这座城市做点什么。迪克跟他一起处理了一些案件之后，逐渐喜欢上了这个男孩。他开始觉得提姆会成为一个很出色的罗宾。

“我找到了他们跟一位前参议员的账户交易记录了，”提姆在通讯器里说。最近夜翼正和蝙蝠侠与罗宾一起合作，联手调查一个在哥谭和布鲁德海文活动的佣兵团伙，“所以，你还记得吗，关于你的那个神秘的监视者？”

“唔，你有什么新发现？”迪克说，越过一排古老的砖瓦屋顶。那是一个礼拜前，他在监控其中几名佣兵与布鲁德海文的政要的交易。一切进行得太顺利了，直到他意识到这是个陷阱，接着便有人从背后用泰瑟枪给了他一下。他不省人事地倒在了一个偏僻的停车场里，被一群顶尖杀手包围，毫无还手之力。

迪克对后来发生的事全无印象，但有什么人却把他拖到了边上的一条巷子里，还打开了他身上的紧急通讯信号，让蝙蝠侠得以派出正在附近的罗宾找到他。

他因此捡回了一条命。但他们没有捕捉到任何关于这位神秘的援手的信息。迪克开玩笑地说看来自己有了个守护天使。但布鲁斯和提姆显然不怎么理睬他的幽默感。

“我又调取了停车场周围能找得到的摄像头记录，那晚没有任何异常景象。”提姆说，“但是猜怎么着？我发现有几个摄像头被动过手脚。不管那个人是谁，他是在跟踪你的行动，夜翼。而且他是个高手，完全没有暴露自己。”

“至少他看起来并没有恶意。”迪克说，他落在一片开阔的平台上，无视提姆的疑问，伸手关掉了通讯。

“你知道吗，这几天我一直在想，没准真有个什么超自然之灵在守护着我呢。”他看着眼前的夜景说。

“没准你有呢？”在他身后某处一个低沉的声音说。

迪克闭了闭眼睛。这是一个完全陌生的男声，但声音里有某种熟悉的东西让他的皮肤战栗起来。

夜翼缓缓地转过身。他看到一个比自己高些的男人从平台的阴影里走出来。他从头到脚一身低调的黑衣，看起来灵活而结实，一副深红色的夜视目镜挡着他的大半个脸，只能看见他短短的黑发和刚健有力的下巴。迪克清楚今晚这家伙一直跟着自己，但他没有展露出丝毫威胁，也不曾紧逼，就像一道沉默的影子尾随着他划过夜空。

“我想，这已经不是你第一次救我了。”最后迪克开口。

“不是。”男人同意。“我关注你有一段时间了，自从我发觉你去了布鲁德海文。”

迪克心中的那个预感正在一点点扩大。他竭力想要克制自己越来越快的心跳。“所以，我们这也应该不是初次见面。”

男人脸上闪过一丝笑意，作为回答，他缓缓抬起自己的目镜。

迪克在鼓起勇气之前停顿了片刻。“你是不是……可那究竟是……怎么……？”

男人像是能读懂他的想法。“那时我被一块钢板砸中了，但我没沉下去，而是漂到了下游一块浅滩。可能只是我运气好吧。之后花了一段时间，但最后我挺过来了。”他耸耸肩。“然后我想……我需要一段时间，成为……一个完全不同的人。”

迪克使劲眨着眼睛。他已经说不出话了。

他抬手摘下了自己的面具。

男人起初还带着点试探地打量着迪克的脸和他那身蓝黑相间的夜翼制服。见到他的动作，他似乎放下了那点警惕，露出了一个让迪克无比怀念的表情。

那是个属于杰森·陶德的笑容，张扬锋利之中又带点狡黠。

“很高兴再见到你，小猫。”迪克好不容易找回了自己的声音。“你能回来真是太好了……”

“别小看了猫的生存能力。再说了，总有人得照看着你，你这冒冒失失的鸟儿。”杰森说，对他伸出了手，像是一个承诺。

而这次迪克知道他不会再放开了。

END


End file.
